My Life in a Love Song
by OtakuLover43
Summary: Lucy and Natsu been dating but had to end it because of Natsu's career leaving Lucy broken hearted and alone but Cana comes and gives Lucy and her friends a chance to become famous and sing but making their idennity a secret, but what would happen if later in the future Natsu finds out who this secret music group is and find past love back with music. NaLu! and other mixes


**Chapter 1: The Breakup Song**

**Hey guys I'm here making a new story for all of you I got bored in class and decided to make this while I make my other story at home but I did this for my enjoyment so you can like or you can hate like others I don't care that much but if you do then review it and give off your opinions and maybe will make more for you guys **

**Besides that I hope you enjoy this story as best as you can and I'm going to make it short for the beginning to see if you're interested or not, so enjoy reading guys **

It was regular day in Fairy Tail High School where a spirited young blond teen was running through the hallways breathing heavily with happy and excited grin on her face she saw her best friend she went over to her

The blue-haired friend saw her and smiled at her "Good Mourning Lu-chan" waving at her best friend

Lucy responded back with the same gesture "Hey Levy-chan Good Mourning" walking over to her with the same smile plastered on her face

Levy looked at her and gave off a curious look "Hey Lu-chan are you alright you look so peppy" laughing

Lucy nodded happily "Yea it's a special day today and I'm so excited for it" squealing

Levy laughed softly "Well I know it's not your birthday so it must be really special for you to be this happy so early in the morning, so what is it?"

Lucy closed her eyes to calm herself down "It's me and Natsu's 1 year anniversary today" squealing again "Can you believe it?" smiling like a five year old girl when getting a present

Levy frowned at what she did and wanted to tell her everything about what happened but she was worried if she would take it well or even believe it at all "Lucy I have to tell you something, I heard from the guys from Natsu that he is cheating on you with Lisanna, I'm so sorry"

Lucy looked at her with a straight poker face but inside she was crying and screaming but didn't say anything because she couldn't jump to conclusions maybe it was just a rumor like all the other it couldn't possibly be her Natsu he wouldn't cheat on her with someone else would he?

She shook her head slowly then she closed her eyes while holding her hands to her head moving her head rapidly having slight tears run down her face "N-No that can't be Natsu, Natsu wouldn't do that to me to us, I don't believe you it must be a mistake Levy" she looked up with tears continuing to run down her face but with a determined look at trying to figure out what was going on "And I'm going to find out" she ran past her friend rushing to find her boyfriend so she can find out what's going on with her relationship

She ran past people some she passed and some she bumped into she ran faster trying to find him, she stopped and looked around in every direction breathing heavily "Where is he, where are you Natsu?" she wondered and thought in her head, but then she heard a familiar guitar being played and she smiled brightly and ran to the beautiful sound and to the person she's been trying to find

**(On the Top of Rooftop of the School)**

Natsu was sitting playing with his guitar then he started to play an old song that he heard before he became a singer and loved it ever since he heard it, Natsu started to sing with his eyes closed

**I realize the screaming pain **

**Hearing it loud in my brain **

**But I'm going to go straight ahead with the scar**

**Wasurete shimaeba ii yo, kanji na kunacchaeba ii **

**Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda**

**Kizutsuitatte heiki da yo, mou itami wa nai kara ne **

**sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo**

**Miushinatta **

**jibun jishin ga **

**oto wo tatete **

**kuzureteitta**

**Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga...**

**Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte **

**sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni **

**Oboeteru kana namida no sora wo **

**ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta **

**sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda**

**Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo, kizutsukenai yasashisa wo**

**Sono koe wa dokoka kanashisou de**

**Kake chigaeta **

**BOTAN mitai ni **

**kokoro karada **

**hanareteita**

**Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande...**

**Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte **

**sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni **

**oboeteru kana namida no sora wo **

**ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta **

**sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda**

**Mitsuke kita **

**ano nakigoe wa **

**machigainaku sou **

**Jibun no data**

**Subete wa, kono toki no tame ni...**

**Kitto hajime kara wakkatetanda **

**Mou nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de...**

**Kizuite kureta, kimi e no aizu**

**Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta**

**Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte **

**sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindatto... **

**wasurenai de ne egao no wake wo**

**Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta **

**ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta **

**sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda **

He finished his eyes still closed thinking to himself deeply not evening noticing a certain blond was standing there watching him in the distance, he sighed to himself about what he was going to do today

He thought to himself 'What am I going to do, I have to tell her if I don't she'll never forgive me but if I do tell she'll hate me even more, Dammit what am I going to do?'

A soft voice shook him out of his trance "That's a nice song you're playing there" showing a warm smile

He opened his eyes and they widened at the sight that was in front of him, a gorgeous blond who was the one he loves so much but has do something to her that he never thought he would ever do in his life to her but he for his image he would sacrifice the best thing that happened to be put in his life

"Luce" the pink-haired teen singer said in a surprised tone

"Hey Natsu, I missed you" smiling then she walked over to him and sat right next to him she leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek but he turned to her and grabbed her face and pulled her in for a sweet and passionate kiss on the lips

She shocked at the sudden action but relaxed into the kiss which got hotter and hotter by the second, it would've of proceeded further if both didn't have to part ways so they can get a quick breath

Lucy leaned again but this time Natsu moved back making the blond look at him questionably, she asked "Natsu, is something wrong?" her face showing worry on it

Natsu looked down at first then took a deep breath he looked into her brown eyes which show lots of worry and sadness and knew it wasn't going to be easy telling her this at all "Lucy I have tell you something really important" he breathed again and thought to himself 'Here I go' and looked at her again "Lucy I'm going back on tour this week"

Lucy eyes widen and then she smiled "That's it, I thought for a second you were-" she cut herself thinking it wasn't a good idea to tell him "Never mind I happy for you good job" smiling again

He gave off a fake smile "There's more Lucy"

She responded "Oh, what is it?" curious to what more he had to say

He looked at her sadly "I have to break-up with you" looking away after

She stood there completely awe struck she felt single tear fall down her face she let her face fall having her hair cover her face and the sadness and tears behind, she spoke after an awkward and hurtful silence between the two she said "So Levy was telling the truth, so you were cheating with another girl weren't" saying sadly with more tears flowing down her porcelain skinned face

He looked at with total shock "W-what I didn't cheat on you, you should know that already Luce"

She pulled her head up showing her sad and angry face to him which broke his heart in two seeing her like this in front of him, making him feel even worse about what else he had to tell her

"So what is it, if you're not cheating then why you do want to break up with me then, tell me!?" Lucy yelling at him with fresh new tears flowing down her face with anger and frustration on her face

He sighed then looked into her teary brown eyes which showed so much sadness and hurt he felt his heart die every second he saw her like that, he answered "Yes, I want to breakup with you" she gasped and had a waterfall of tears fall down her face, his eyes widened at her action and put his hands in defense "But I'm not doing for what you think, I'm it doing because of my label said it wouldn't be good for my image and I had no other choice" looking down sadly

"I can' believe you would actually put your carrier before me I must not be that special to you if you made a decision like that!" she panted with anger burning in her eyes "Well if you care about your 'image so badly then you can have it I'm done with this, WE ARE OVER NATSU!" she ran out of the rooftop and left him standing there struggling to find the words to get her back but he knows it was too late and decided not to chase after her never seeing her again

She ran down the stairs passing people and obstacles in her way she ran so much that when she realized she was in front of her apartment, she ran in and cried the entire time in her pillow trying to forget everything that happened that day and wished that she never got up this mourning

She opened her eyes and said sadly "I can't believe he did that on our anniversary after everything we been through was it all a lie did he even love me at all" she shoved her face in her pillow "Maybe not why would he I'm not his type anyway were way too different, but still it sucks" crying again

She cried for four hours waking up again feeling like absolute shit and remembering everything that happened when she was about to start crying again her phone started to ring out of nowhere, she picked up her phone and tried to get her voice ready to talk she pressed the button and put it to her ear so she can talk to whoever was calling her she saw the familiar caller id and answered

"Hey Cana" the blond spoke with a little sadness

"Hey Lucy what's up, are you ok you don't sound so good" saying with concern

Lucy started to sob "No Cana I'm not" she cried "Me and Natsu broke up" bailing her eyes out

Cana was worried and pitied her friend "Oh man Lucy I'm so sorry are you going to be ok?"

Lucy calmed herself down to answer Cana "Yea but I still can't believe we broke up just because of his image I hate that he's famous were from two different worlds we couldn't be together for long anyway" laughs a little "Well I at least got to enjoy the life of being with someone famous I can check that at my bucket list" saying sarcastically while laughing and crying at the same time

"Well you may have chance to be in it again if you want"

Lucy eyes widened at what Cana said "What do you mean?"

"Well my father is music producer and I think he would like to see you sing"

"Cana you know I don't sing anymore after everything that happened" said sadly

"I know but do this for yourself and to stick to Natsu that you are just as special as him maybe more, so what do you say want to give it a chance"

"Ok I'll do it but am I doing it by myself" asking nervously

"No I got Levy, Erza, Juvia, Mira, and me with you so we'll be a group, I told my father about us and sent him a song we did back then he loved so we can be in singing group with each other"

"Awesome ok yea I'll do it lets go and become a singing group together" said excitedly

"Ok meet me later tomorrow and start this together"

"Right see you then" she hung up and thought to herself

'I'm going to sing again I hope we actually do good to make a great singing group'

**(Tomorrow Next Morning)**

Lucy got up the next morning she got dressed packed with all the important things she needed to leave with for this journey she's about to go on with her friends

She grabbed all her bags and suitcases, told her landlady that she was leaving, and left all her stuff in there until she moved all her stuff to where she and her friends were living out when they moved which is in Cana's mansion

Cana was standing out near this big tour bus waiting for a certain blonde to get there wanting to get on the road before traffic gets hectic, she looks up and sees a familiar blonde hair and smiles she waves at her from far distance "Hey Lucy!"

Lucy was breathing heavily but still managed to keep her hair together but still couldn't keep her breath in check though

"I'm sorry I'm late are you ready yet" looking at Cana with excitement

Cana smiled "Yup were all set let's go and become one of the best pop group ever" pointing in the air

Lucy laughed and copied her friend's actions "Yea let's do this"

Cana laughed and ran to tell everyone that they were ready and Lucy looked back at the old memories and ready to leave them for a new future with her friends and new adventures together

She smiled to herself and thought 'One day Magnolia we'll be back and when we do we'll be the faces of pop and I'll be able to go off for a new future ahead of me' she turned around and breathed the last amount of air from Magnolia and got on the bus but before she did and looked back and said softly "See you later Magnolia we'll be back for yah" turning again going in the bus to start a new adventure with her friends

The bus drove off leaving their past and old memories behind to go off into the future for something new and fun for all of them

**Hey guys what's up I hope you guys liked this story because it toke me parts of last week in school and today to finish this for me, but still if you guys want to know what will happen next review, follow, and favorite so it can me inspiration to continue this story**

**I'm still making the chapter to recent story don't worry but please if you want a certain thing in one of these two stories then give off your opinions **

**So see you guys a little later ok bye Otakulover43 out PEACE **


End file.
